The Big Sickout
"The Big Sickout" is the fourth episode of ABC’s Grand Hotel, and the fourth episode overall. Summary Danny and Jason dive deeper into the mystery of Sky's disappearance, an old friend of Gigi's checks into the hotel causing Santiago to feel uneasy and Javi is put to work. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD Javi tells Alicia how he got Ingrid pregnant, she is shocked, but thinks he will be a good dad. Danny comes over, but Alicia gives him the cold shoulder after seeing him come out of Carolina’s room the other night. Danny tells Javi he has a billing issue. Javi heads to speak with his dad, who tells him he needs to get a job. Santaigo tells Helen he is having issues with giving bonuses for the staff, she wants to know more, but Santaigo and Mateo don’t want to share that they need to pay off the money to keep things quiet about Sky. Danny and Jason decide to get the staff to sign a card for Ingrid to compare the signatures to the handwriting in love letter found at Sky’s. Helen tells the staff that there will be no bonuses, and they aren’t happy. Javi asks Helen for help with his resume. Nelson calls in sick, telling Helen he might feel better if he had a bonus. She tells Santiago who tells Alicia and Gigi they need to step it up and that all of them are going to have to pick up the slack. Yoli is annoyed at being given cleanup duty at the spa, while Carolina gets to be a hostess. Jason accidentally sends Danny’s work shirt to the wash, with the letter in the pocket. Dany runs to find it. Jason goes to see his dad, Malcolm, who is the handy man, Javi is with him as he has to work. Carolina and Yoli are both upset that they also have to help the hotel. Danny finds Alicia in laundry where she is trying to help, and lies saying he was sent to laundry too. She still continues to give him attitude, when he asks why, she says its because they work together. Santiago helps in the kitchen. Jason and Ingrid talk about the hotel’s problems and he shares that Javi is also working as his dad cut him off. She takes off running after hearing the news. Alicia overhears Danny tell Carolina he is not interested and thought he made it clear the previous night. Yoli starts complaining about having to clean to the masseuse, Marisa. An old friend of Gigi’s, Victor Calloway, who owns a magazine come in for a visit. Gigi’s attempt to impress him fails due to Carolina’s attitude as hostess and Jason as a waiter. Victor tells Gigi her that her first husband, Felix, was in hiding and wants her back. She tells her friends he needs to notify the authorities. Helen corrects Jason when he gives Santiago attitude in the kitchen over the lack of bonuses. Danny finds his shirt, with the letter still inside. In the spa, Yoli and Marisa start having a friendly chat. Malcolm collapses due to dehydration and is rushed to hospital, Helen is angry at Santiago for cutting the bonuses and goes to the hospital with Jason. Santiago apologises to Helen and reveals the truth about the hotel's finances and having to borrow money from some very dangerous people, and why he had to hire Mateo. Back in laundry, Danny and Alicia open up to each other about their pasts, and she tells him she overheard him and Carolina, and they share a kiss afterwards. Santiago gathers all the staff back and announces he’s bringing back the bonuses, much to everyone’s delight. Victor goes to Carolina’s room and tells her he knows her father and he has something they need to discuss. Yoli apologises to Marisa about complaining and courageously asks her out on a date. At the hospital, Malcolm tells Helen "they found something." Back at the hotel, Danny and Jason look through Mateo’s trash, and find pieces of the torn up blackmail letter sent to Mateo asking for $200k in one week, or they’ll reveal what he did to Sky. Later that night, Danny is seen leaving the hotel talking on the phone to a woman, Heather, who is revealed to be his girlfriend. Trivia *The table read for this episode took place on September 18, 2018. Gallery Promotional Images Promo_104_01.jpeg Promo_104_02.jpeg Promo_104_03.jpeg Promo_104_04.jpeg Promo_104_05.jpeg Promo_104_06.jpeg Promo_104_07.jpeg Promo_104_08.jpeg Behind the Scenes BTS_104_01.jpeg Videos Grand Hotel - The Big Sickout Promo The Big Sickout Sneak Peek 1 The Big Sickout Sneak Peek 2 Santiago Threatens Mateo – Grand Hotel Danny And Alicia Get Their Moment – Grand Hotel References Category:Season 1 Episodes